


Finding Cas

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Series: Asexual Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Asexual Character, Boys Kissing, M/M, New York City, Runaway Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel ran away from Dean after a one night stand go wrong. A month later and Dean decides he has to go find the man that he can't get off his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Cas

Dean tried his best to forget about Castiel. He really did, but for some reason he just couldn't move on.

It had been a month from the day that Dean woke up to find that Castiel had left even though he told him that he didn't really count as a one night stand. At the time Dean had chosen to feel relieved. All he had in his refrigerator was a gallon of milk, and Dean was pretty sure that was expired, he couldn't have cooked Castiel anything for breakfast anyways.

But after a while, Dean started to realize that his sex life was being affected by the thought of Castiel. Not that the thought of him was making Dean hard, that would be wrong considering Castiel didn't want sex.

It was more like, whenever he went to have sex with someone, he thought of Castiel and he just couldn't do it. All he wanted was to see Castiel again, to learn more about him maybe.

But Dean didn't know where Castiel was. All he knew was that he lived in this city, which wasn't much help since it was New York Fucking City.

Only one of the biggest cities in the world, with some of the most densely packed streets known to man.

Nah, it should be easy to find Castiel here, what was Dean thinking?

But in all honestly, it was hard enough knowing that Castiel was out there. He wished he had gotten his number or something, but he hadn't and now every time Dean was anywhere he was looking out for a dark mop of hair, and bright blue eyes.

"Dean!"

Dean blinked, snapping out of his thoughts, and returning his attention back to his brother, who was giving him a bit of a bitchface.

"Yeah? Sorry what?" He grunted. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Jess was asking you something are you alright? You've been all distant lately," Sam stated, a tinge of annoyance in his voice. Dean sighed and took a large bite of his food.

"No, I haven't. You're just overreacting," Dean insisted. Jess tilted her head, brushing her blonde hair to the side.

"Hate to agree but Sam is right," Jess added. Sam gave her a look, which she ignored. "Something is definitely on your mind."

Dean shook his head, choosing to ignore both of them and instead ate his food.

"Dean," Sam complained. Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?" He asked in irritation. He hadn't had sex in a while, so he was pretty easy to irritate anymore.

"What is wrong?" Sam repeated. Dean looked up, his eyes meeting Sam's with an air of seriousness to the look.

"Bitch," he said after a moment. Sam growled and leaned back in his seat.

"Fine! Whatever! Don't tell us!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Dean smiled in triumph.

"Gladly," he murmured.

There was a long moment of silence, and then Sam was talking again.

"You have to tell us!" He insisted. Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Fine. I'm looking for someone," he admitted. "If you see this small nerdy dude with messy black hair and bright blue eyes, get his phone number for me would ya?"

Jess and Sam stared at Dean blankly, and he shrugged.

"What?"

"That's it?" Sam asked. "You're just looking for someone.” Dean nodded.

"Yeah. What did you expect?"

Sam shrugged, a surprised look covering his face.

"I don't know I thought you had like joined a cult or killed someone or something," Sam admitted. Jess giggled and Dean shrugged offhandedly.

"Well, I think he is dead, but I want to make sure I got the job down properly," Dean replied seriously. He stood up, and wiped his mouth. "See you two next week."

"Dean. That's not funny," Sam insisted. Dean shrugged, shooting his brother a mischievous smile.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not joking."

He left the small patio he had been eating at with Sam and Jess, and began to walk around the restaurant they were eating in. They had been eating at Juniors, the location in Time Square. It was an orange restaurant, hard to miss if you went the right way down West 45th Street. Dean liked the place well enough, it was famous for it's cheesecake but Dean didn't really care for them. Pies were more his thing.

He headed towards the Discovery attraction off of West 44th Street. Right now they had some Avengers Exhibit, and a Catching Fire one. Dean wasn't sure what the exhibits in that building were all about, but he was pretty sure that Forty dollars to get in wasn't worth finding out. He sighed and headed up the street, right into the chaos of Times Square. From there he started walking towards Central Park, hoping to be able to catch a bus back to his apartment.

He didn't know where Castiel was but he decided that his best chance at finding him would be to look the guy up on the internet.

Besides, wherever he was, it was unlikely that he was anywhere near Dean.

* * *

"Gabriel why have you taken me here?" Castiel asked his brother, taking in the large orange restaurant that sat in front of him. It was bad enough that his brother had dragged him out of his apartment, insisting that Castiel was in a funk and needed some yummy treats to make him happy again, but then he dragged Castiel into one of the most densely populated areas in New York City, Times Square.

"They have the best cheesecake in the world!" Gabriel screamed out, smiling happily. Then he frowned. "Or something like that."

Castiel stared up at the sign that read 'Juniors' in bright colors, and sighed.

"Do I have to?" He asked, pressing his lips together. He knew it was illogical but he was afraid that Dean would be around and see him.

He didn't know what he would do if he saw Dean again.

If he was honest with himself he would admit that he regretted leaving Dean. He wouldn't have minded waking up to Dean and then working out what was going to happen next that morning. Even if it meant rejection.

He was sure that Dean wouldn't miss him at all, but that didn't stop Castiel from wondering if he did.

He wondered how Dean reacted when he saw that Castiel wasn't there. When he realized that Castiel had left.

Castiel winced a bit. He knows how he would have reacted to that. He probably would have felt pretty bad.

Castiel looked down, and he desperately hoped he didn't hurt Dean.

Gabriel nudged Castiel sharply in the side and he looked up, blinking back tears desperately.

"What?" He asked. Gabriel frowned.

"Are you crying over cheesecake?" Gabriel asked, sounding completely surprised. Castiel shook his head desperately.

"No, I am fine. Yeah, cheesecake sounds good Gabriel," Castiel assured, forcing a smile. Gabriel took it, but only because Castiel had mentioned the cheesecake, he knew that.

Gabriel smiled and was about to step into the shop when he got a text on his phone. He looked down at it and frowned.

"Fuck..." He muttered.

"What? What is wrong?" Castiel asked. Gabriel shook his head a deflated.

"One of my best men just said he needed some time off," Gabriel replied. "I need him today, desperately. “We have a very important..."

Gabriel shook his head.

"Hold up, I'm gonna call him. I can't have him miss today, just give me second."

Gabriel stepped aside, and lifted up his phone, pressing his ear against it.

"Hey Winchester, what the hell do you mean you need time off?"

Castiel couldn't really hear what else was said but Gabriel did not like it.

"I don't care if you're in Times Square or not," Gabriel snapped angrily into the phone. "I want to be able to eat with my brother in peace, and figure out what the hell has him down, without having to worry about my best employee being at work or not."

There was another minute of silence and then there was a sigh.

"Fine, okay, whatever. Just... Be back at work soon or I swear to God I will fire your ass."

Then Gabriel hung up the phone and smiled at his brother.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Come on let's get some food."

Castiel smiled a little at his brother and followed him into the store.

* * *

Dean hung up his phone with a press of his lips and sighed.

He knew Gabriel was pissed but it didn't matter. With a full time job he wouldn't have time to find Castiel. The man could even ditch town before he had the chance to find him.

He didn't know much he could do. He had been going to Central Park, but then he realized that was the last place Castiel would probably be. The guy hadn't seemed like an outside kind of person.

His best bet would be to stop by Ash's apartment and ask him to look for the guy. Ash was good at that kind of thing, but Dean knew it would be difficult without a last name to find him.

Although how many people with the name Castiel could there possibly be in the world?

Dean sighed and went into Ash's apartment building, knocking loudly on the front door. There was a crash and then the door was pried open just a little bit, and a blonde man with a mullet peered out at him.

"Dean!" He said awkwardly. He gave him a weird smile and Dean groaned.

"Put on some pants Ash, I'm coming in."

"Right."

Ash shut the door, and then a second later it was being unlocked and opened.

"Welcome to my man cave Deano! To what do I owe the pleasure?" Ash asked, sweeping his hands around the dark, mess of computers and clothes and food that Ash called an apartment.

"I need you to find someone for me," Dean replied.

Ash nodded and sat down in front of one of his computers.

"What's his name?" He asked, his expression turning to one that was a little bit more serious than normally.

"Castiel," Dean replied. "I know you probably need a last name but I-"

"Found him," Ash interrupted after a few clicks on his computer. The computer began to beep and he blinked. "Okay I found five hims, but they're all in New York City so... Hold up."

Ash clicked a button and then rolled his chair all the way over to his printer, grabbing a paper from it. He handed the paper to Dean.

"Okay, here are all of their addresses," he said. "I suggest you go by their apartments and see what's up."

Dean nodded, looking down at the paper of names.

"Okay, thanks Ash, you just made this a lot easier for me."

Ash grinned.

"Any time my man! No problem!" He paused, and gave Dean a little bit of a half grin. "Hey do you think you could maybe get Jo to come over and-"

Dean left without another word.

The first Castiel on the lists of names was Castiel Smith. He lived in a large fancy apartment right off of Central Park, and it was like hell on Earth trying to get into the fancy building while wearing a simple pair of jeans, dirty combat boots and a few layers of old flannel. But once he got their and finally got to the door, he realized that the entire excursion was useless.

This Castiel was the wrong one, and he was extremely rude. The man, who had turned out to be blonde opened the door, took one look at Dean and slammed the door in his face.

Dean had thought maybe he would get a door slammed in his face, but he thought it would at least be by the right Castiel.

Dean sighed and left the hotel, snapping angrily at one of the doormen who refused to acknowledge Dean's presence in the room.

The next Castiel's full name was Castiel Cortez.

Dean had a pretty good feeling that this Castiel would be wrong but he went to the apartment anyways. It was more towards the bay, then the last apartment, and it was in a really beat down apartment building.

Somehow Dean still managed to get glares from the residents there. He went to the apartment and knocked on the door. When the door opened he found himself staring at the barrel of a gun.

The man that stared back at him wasn't even shaking, he just looked mad.

"Como se llama?" The man asked, pushing the gun at Dean. Dean's eyes widened and he raised his hands.

"I don't I don't know that language," he replied.

"Como se llama?!" The man demanded. Dean gaped, shaking his head nervously. The man lowered his gun just a little bit and pointed to himself.

"Me llama, Castiel," he said. "Como se llama?"

Dean's eyes widened.

"Oh, uh, me lama Dean?" The reply came out as a question, and the man lowered his gun, glaring at Dean.

"Adios."

And then the door was slammed in his face.

Dean was glad to leave.

The next Castiel's name was Castiel Novak. Dean walked into the apartment complex, which was genuinely nice, with a large brick interior, where no one glared at him, and he headed to the elevator to go to the apartment before he got stopped by some lady at the desk.

"Hey! You with flannel!"

Dean turned towards the redhead, and she gestured for him to come closer. Dean did and she tapped her desk a few times with a pen.

"Name?" She questioned.

"Dean," Dean grunted back. She wrote down the name.

"Business here?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a certain Castiel Novak?" Dean replied.

"Oh, Mr. Novak isn't here right now," she said. "I've never seen you around before Dean, did you just meet him?"

Dean nodded vaguely.

"Yeah, I thought I'd swing by and say hi... If he isn't around I can come by later."

The woman nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'm Charlie by the way," she said. Dean smiled over at him.

"Nice to meet you Charlie," Dean said, with a smile. "I'll come back around eight."

She smiled, and waved after Dean as he began to leave the building.

"Later Dean!"

The next place was about the same as the last one. The apartment was owned by a Castiel Milton, and the women at the checkout desk sent him straight up. He knocked on the door and a small boy with red hair answered the door.

"Hi," he said, his voice quiet. Dean blinked.

"Hello," he said unsurely. He crouched down in front of the boy, watching as the kid sucked on his thumb, staring at Dean shyly. "What's your name kid?"

The boy hiccuped, and pulled his thumb out of his mouth just long enough to speak.

"Ca-Cast-ee-el," the boy replied, taking his time in pronouncing the name. Dean took a small breath in and then sighed softly.

This was definitely the wrong Castiel.

"Okay, well, kid, I have to go," Dean said. "But let me just tell you. Don't answer the door for a stranger again, have your parents do that."

Dean smiled, and stood up.

The boy watched him.

"Okay... Bye," he murmured.

Dean gave the small Castiel a wave and then returned downstairs, not saying a word to the lady at the desk as he left.

There was one last Castiel on the list, and if this Castiel was the wrong, it was back to the apartment with Charlie.

This Castiel, lived on the edge of the city, as far from the others as it got.

It was more of a townhouse than an apartment. Dean was able to easily access the large wooden door from the road, and all he had to do was go up a few sets of stairs. He knocked on the door, looking behind him as he did so.

The person who answered the door was most certainly not Castiel. It was a a woman for one. She had caramel skin and curly dark brown hair. She smiled brightly.

"Hello! I'm Cassie short for Castiel," She introduced. "Come in, would you like some cheese and crackers?"

"Uh, you don't even-"

Dean was interrupted by the girl pulling him into the house towards the kitchen.

"Come on, you know you want some."

Two hours later and Dean was finally released from the crazy womans house. He had been fed cheese and crackers until he thought he was going to explode and the woman had just started talking about her life.

And Dean absolutely did not cry when she talked about how her sister got kicked out of their house at 12 years old for being a lesbian, and how after that Cassie wasn't allowed to leave the house or do anything.

When Dean was finally released, he instantly got onto a subway and rode it back over to the Castiel who must be the right Castiel since none of the others were right. He walked into the front office and Charlie immediately caught his eye. She grinned.

"Hold up, let me call Cas for you. He still isn't around," she said apologetically. She pulled up a phone and pressed it to her ear, leaning against it.

"Yes Mr. Novak? It's your receptionist, Charlie," she said into the phone. "You have a visitor by the name of Dean who wishes to speak to you."

Charlie flinched, and her eyes widened. She peeked at Dean suspiciously.

"Of course Mr. Novak, whatever you say."

Charlie hung up the phone with a serious look on her face.

"Yeah, you have to go. Like forever," Charlie said. Dean frowned.

"What? Why!"

"Because I said your name, Cas stuttered 'How did he find me? I hate my name' and then told me to tell you that he didn't exist," Charlie explained. Dean nodded once.

Yeah this was definitely the right Castiel.

Most likely the right Castiel. After the day Dean had just gone through, he wouldn’t be surprised if this wasn’t Castiel at all.

"You don't understand. I spent all day looking for him. I can't just leave now," Dean insisted. Charlie watched him skeptically.

"I'm starting to think you might be a dangerous person," she stated. “Like a stalker maybe.”

"No I'm not stalking him!" Dean said. "I would tell you what's up but it's not really my place to say."

Charlie's eyes grew wide and she slid up onto the desk, leaning in towards Dean with a flirty bat of her eyes.

"I'm Mr. Novak's best friend, editor, and personal assistant," Charlie said. "You can tell me anything about him."

Dean considered it and then sighed. Charlie seemed trustworthy enough.

"You know his..." Dean trailed off awkwardly. "Sexuality?"

"Asexual, of course," Charlie answered, a bit of a 'duh' tone to her voice.

"The other night he went out of his comfort zone. I met him at a bar, and he said he was trying to get laid," Dean paused with a half shrug. "And Cas is hot, so I of course agreed."

Dean chuckled a little at Charlie's open mouthed look.

"I was surprised when he started crying as I pushed into him."

Charlie slapped Dean across the face.

"You raped him!" She accused. Dean gawked.

"Oh my god no, what the fuck, I didn't... Geez. I found out the problem and held him in my arms as we fell asleep. I woke up to him trying to leave, he thought he was a one night stand, I told him he didn't qualify and to come back to bed."

Dean sighed softly.

"I woke up and he was gone. But I have to find him."

Charlie looked at him, and there were stars in her eyes.

"That's so romantic," she said dreamily. She reached over and jumped off the desk.

"I'm off for the week," she called over her shoulder. "Okay, let's go. He'll be back in five so come on."

Dean followed with a puzzled look.

"Why're you coming too?" He asked. Charlie rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"I'm not convinced that you didn't rape Cas."

Dean had to be honest.

He laughed.

Dean and Charlie weren't alone for long with the door knob began to rattle. Dean smiled eagerly and prepared himself. The door was opened by just the guy Dean was looking for, much to his immense relief.

He closed and locked the door, stiffened and turned around.

"Shit," he muttered once his eyes fell on Dean. Then to Charlie he said, "You let him in!"

Charlie nodded.

"But I stayed to make sure he wasn't here to rape you," she pointed out with a bit of a smile. Castiel sighed, and closed his eyes.

"How considerate," he murmured. Charlie grinned.

"I'll be in the bathroom, scream if you need me."

Then Charlie was gone.

Dean stared at Castiel with a soft look.

"Man, I never thought I'd find you. Did you know that five Castiel's live in this city? Someone tried to kill me earlier. That was a mexican Castiel," Dean said with an awkward laugh. Castiel eyed him warily.

"You cared that much?" He asked unsurely. Dean blinked.

"Well, yeah," he replied as if it was obvious. It of course was not obvious. Dean shouldn't have cared as much as he did. He didn't understand why he cared this much.

"But, I don't want sex," Castiel said unsurely, as if he didn't believe that Dean wanted him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we established that when you started crying the second I got my dick into you." Dean sighed. "Seriously would I have come this far if I cared?"

Castiel stilled eye him suspiciously.

"You might not have thought it through," he muttered. Dean stepped towards Castiel and laid a hand on the man's shoulder. He rubbed his thumb into Castiel's shoulder comfortingly. It made him smiled when Castiel didn't pull out of the touch.

"I thought it through," he assured. "And I want you, asexual or not."

Castiel smiled softly, and lowered his eyes.

"And you mean it?" He asked tentatively. Dean nodded and Castiel gave him a shy smile.

"Then I would like to give this a chance," he admitted. "If you don't mind."

Dean raised his hand to Castiel's cheek and neared him.

"I have been waiting all day for you to say this," he sighed.

He rubbed his thumb over Castiel's lips and Castiel leaned forward, carefully pressing his lips against Dean's. Dean grinned into the kiss, hoping it would never end.

It was interrupted by a door opening.

"I'll just go out over there," Charlie said with a sly grin. "You two fellas enjoy yourselves."

Charlie exited the room and Dean turned his eyes back to Castiel to find the man blushing. Dean grinned and pressed his lips to Castiel's again, completely surprising him.

"Found you," he muttered softly. Castiel smiled.

"Yeah, you did."

**Author's Note:**

> Ha.  
> It's here it's out.  
> I didn't know everyone would like Just Another A(Sexuality) Crisis so much and I was really surprised when everyone was so eager for another bit, and lemme just say I was not prepared at all.  
> And this took me forever after to write. I just couldn't get it right.   
> But it is here now.  
> I think I might add more to this serious, cause lil asexual Cas is a character I kinda want to explore, but I am not promising anything cause school starts for me on Monday.  
> But I might if you guys want me to.


End file.
